Rasa
by Visele
Summary: Suka itu… Saat aku tidak pernah jemu melihatmu / Rindu itu… Saat aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu / Cemburu itu… Saat aku marah jika orang lain merebut perhatianmu / Cinta itu… Saat aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu / Sayang itu… Saat aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Rasa**

…

* * *

**Suka itu… Saat aku tidak pernah jemu melihatmu**

**Rindu itu… Saat aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu**

**Cemburu itu… Saat aku marah jika orang lain merebut perhatianmu**

**Cinta itu… Saat aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu**

**Sayang itu… Saat aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu**

…

* * *

Sebuah senyum terukir di sudut-sudut bibir gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu saat mata violetnya menatap langit sore di taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Rukia, itulah nama gadis itu. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri duduk di bangku kayu di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang berada di sudut taman itu setiap sore hanya untuk memandangi matahari tenggelam.

Melihat langit biru yang berubah warna menjadi jingga keemasan selalu dapat menenangkan hati adik ipar Byakuya Kuchiki itu. Saat memandang langit rasanya semua rasa lelah serta penat yang ia tanggung menguap begitu saja. Biasanya Rukia akan duduk di bangku itu sampai hari berubah gelap dan jam besar di tengah taman berdentang tujuh kali, penanda pukul tujuh petang.

Rukia hanya duduk diam menatap langit, sama sekali tidak memedulikan keadaan sekeliling. Kadang ada orang-orang yang memandang heran ulahnya, meskipun sebagian besar sudah menganggap apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal biasa.

Rukia menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi hanya sekilas, detik berikutnya mata gadis itu kembali menatap langit yang hampir menggelap.

"Aku bahkan tidak lebih menarik dari matahari tenggelam," gumam laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Karena langit tidak berisik," jawab Rukia tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"Jadi aku berisik?" tanya laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan langit yang tengah Rukia tatap.

"Diamlah."

Dan laki-laki bernama Ichigo itupun mengunci mulutnya, menunggu dalam diam hingga Rukia selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Jam besar yang terpasang di tengah taman berdentang tujuh kali, penanda bagi Rukia untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatannya.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Kau dari mana?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

Ichigo mengacungkan bola berwarna kuning sebagai jawaban.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa anak laki-laki suka sekali mengejar-ngejar bola yang jaraknya jauh lalu menendang bola itu ketika berada di kakinya?" Tanya Rukia dengan kening berkerut.

"Sama seperti aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu memandang matahari tenggelam setiap hari di tempat yang sama. Kau bilang itu bisa membuatmu tenang, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa bisa memandangi matahari tenggelam membuat perasaan tenang." Ujar Ichigo.

"Pertanyaan tak terjawab kalau begitu."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Rukia mengangguk dan kedua sahabat itu melangkah bersama karena rumah mereka berada di jalan yang sama bahkan bersebelahan.

…

Satu persatu buku dan alat-alat tulis itu berpindah dari atas meja ke dalam tas berwarna biru malam. Gerakan itu lamban karena memang disengaja. Sesekali mata violet itu melirik ke arah seseorang yang duduk dua meja di depannya. Seseorang yang hari ini memakai kaos berwarna hitam berlengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan jeans biru. Dari penampilan laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi di mata Rukia laki-laki itu terlihat sangat keren.

"Daripada hanya melirik malu-malu begitu lebih baik kau datangi dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu."

Suara bisikan yang mampir di telinga Rukia sukses membuat gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu sedikit terlonjak. Rukia menoleh dan wajahnya langsung memberengut mendapati Ichigo berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apaan sih," kilar Rukia sambil kembali memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas, namun kali ini dengan gerakan cepat seolah ia sangat terburu-buru.

"Jangan berkilah. Orang bodoh juga pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau menyukai Mr. Stoick itu hanya dari caramu menatapnya," tambah Ichigo.

Kali ini Rukia memberi Ichigo tatapan tajam. Orang bodoh juga tahu? Maksudnya Ulquiorra Schiffer, laki-laki yang Rukia sukai itu lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh karena sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak tahu? Atau dia pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Kau akan langsung tahu jawabannya kalau kau berani bertanya langsung padanya." Kata Ichigo.

Kening Rukia berkerut bingung, dari mana Ichigo bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan? Memangnya laki-laki itu bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Percuma dong aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu ini."

Ichigo mengacak pelan rambut Rukia.

Mendengar kalimat yang baru Ichigo lontarkan membuat Rukia kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau merusak rambutku, Jeruk bodoh!"

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, kalian tidak pulang?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Eh, em. Pulang kok. Nih, lagi beres-beres." Jawab Rukia sedikit tergagap. Tidak menyangka, Ulquiorra, orang yang sedari tadi ia dan Ichigo bicarakan akan menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Oh, begitu. Aku duluan ya," pamit Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis hampir tidak terlihat.

Senyuman yang paling Rukia sukai sekaligus paling ia benci. Suka, karena bagi Rukia senyum itu adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia lihat. Benci, karena ia sadar senyuman itu bukan untuknya.

"Ck..ck..ck.."

Rukia sama sekali tidak memedulikan decakan mengejek yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo. Matanya masih terus menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang terus melangkah menjauh. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman penuh harapan. Ya, ia masih berharap. Selama ia tahu belum ada gadis lain yang menjadi pasangan pemilik senyum favoritnya itu.

…

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang Ulquiorra lontarkan sontak menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Hari ini, di taman tempat biasanya ia duduk di sore hari untuk melihat matahari tenggelam, ia berdiri. Berhadapan langsung dengan Ulquiorra berniat menuruti saran Ichigo untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ulqui…" Rukia memulai dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Astaga, jantungnya. Rukia sangsi organ penting itu masih berada di tempat seharusnya. Karena bunyi detakannya begitu nyaring terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu," sambung Rukia pada akhirnya.

Sunyi, hening dan sepi. Rukia masih menatap lurus ke arah Ulquiorra yang juga membalas tatapannya. Sedikit perasaan lega menyusup di hati Rukia karena ia berhasil mengucapkan kata yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia katakan. Namun, di saat bersamaan rasa cemas juga ikut menyusup masuk. Rasa cemas menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga menyukaimu…"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra benar-benar mengantar Rukia terbang ke awang-awang. Merasakan bahagia yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Namun, sebelum sempat sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya sebagai luapan rasa bahagianya. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu dihempaskan jatuh ke jurang yang dalam saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan Ulquiorra.

"Tapi sebagai teman."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak Rukia sadari. Ia tidak menyadari saat kepalanya mengangguk saat Ulquiorra meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan ia juga tidak menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari saat laki-laki berambut hitam itu melangkah meninggalkannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Rukia tidak menyadari sebuah senyuman yang diberikan Ulquiorra untuknya.

Sakit. Hanya itu yang disadari Rukia. rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya, yang mengalir ke dalam darahnya. Dan ia menyadari kalau apa yang terjadi nyata bukan mimpi.

Lalu, Rukia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat seolah ingin menghilangkan segala sakit yang menderanya.

"Ichigo…"

"Menangislah…"

Hanya satu kata dan air mata itupun tumpah, mengalirkan semua kesedihan dan rasa sakit itu keluar.

…

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Ichigo akhirnya bersuara setelah membiarkan Rukia menangis lebih dari satu jam.

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Mau melihat matahari tenggelam, mungkin bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik." Saran Ichigo.

Rukia hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuannya dan membiarkan Ichigo membimbingnya ke bangku taman tempatnya biasa menatap matahari tenggelam.

Langit sore indah seperti biasanya, tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana hati Rukia yang hancur berantakan.

"Terima kasih," bisik Rukia.

"Itu gunanya teman 'kan? Memelukmu di saat kau terluka," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya sore itu.

"Bukan hanya di saat terluka tapi juga saat bahagia."

"Itu lebih baik," Ichigo mengiyakan. "Aku paling tidak tahan melihatmu menangis." Ichigo menatap Rukia dan membelai rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Teruslah di sisiku, Ichigo." Pinta Rukia.

"Malah aku yang takut kau akan meninggalkanku," canda Ichigo.

"Aku serius," sungut Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa renyah dan menepuk puncak kepala Rukia pelan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," janjinya.

…

Keesokan paginya Rukia bangun dan menyadari satu hal. Bahwa andai sore itu Ichigo tidak muncul, mungkin sekarang ia masih menangisi patah hatinya. Ia tidak akan bisa bangkit begitu mudah tanpa sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja, rasa sakit itu masih ada. Tapi Rukia merasa akan mampu menghadapinya. Terima kasih pada Ichigo yang telah memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi patah hatinya.

…

"Rukia."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ichigo?"

"Kenapa menyambutku dengan kening berkerut begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" Rukia malah balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ayo ikut!"

Tanpa mengunggu persetujuan Rukia, Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

…

Rukia tertegun menatap laut biru dan pasir putih kecoklatan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Terpana dengan keindahan alam yang dikaruniakan Yang Maha Kuasa pada bumi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya."

Suara bariton itu menyadarkan Rukia dan membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Rukia tidak bisa tidak bertanya.

"Untuk bermain, kita sudah lama tidak pergi main 'kan?" Jawab Ichigo asal tapi Rukia tahu alasan sebenarnya. Alasanya tentu saja untuk menyenangkannya, memastikan Rukia tidak terpuruk dengan patah hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Kau sih menarikku begitu saja jadi aku tidak punya persiapan," keluh Rukia.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Sudah jauh-jauh kemari nikmati saja pantainya."

Ichigo menarik Rukia. Membawanya menuju bibir pantai, pertemuan antara pasir pantai yang putih kecoklatan dengan birunya air laut.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melepas sepatuku, Ichigo."

"Berhentilah mengeluh, nona Kuchiki."

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok di depan Rukia lalu melepas sepatu Rukia.

"Sekarang tidak ada keluhan lagi 'kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk karena gadis itu masih agak terkejut dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya.

"Ayo."

Kembali ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan kali ini Rukia mengikutinya tanpa kata.

…

"Patah hati karena cinta memang harus disembuhkan dengan cinta juga."

Rukia menatap bingung Rangiku. Gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Maksudmu?" Rukia menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Patah hatimu, hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cinta yang baru." Jelas Rangiku.

"Cinta yang baru?" Rukia semakin bingung.

"Arah jam tiga."

Mengikuti petunjuk Rangiku, Rukia mengarahkan matanya ke kiri dan menemukan Ichigo yang juga kebetulan tengah menoleh padanya dan memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"Maksudmu Ichigo?" Rukia kembali menatap Rangiku.

Rangiku mengangguk. "Ichigo lah yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hatimu. Dia cinta barumu atau bisa jadi cinta lama yang belum kau sadari."

Rukia tertawa. "Ichigo itu sahabatku."

"Sahabat jadi cinta, apa salahnya?" sebelah alis Rangiku terangkat.

Rukia menggeleng. "Kami sahabat bahkan sudah seperti saudara," jelasnya.

"Seperti 'kan? Bukan saudara sebenarnya." Ujar Rangiku. "Lagipula kalian kelihatan serasi."

Rukia kembali menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Memandangi sahabatnya yang sedang bercanda dengan beberapa temannya. Memang selama ini Ichigo selalu berada di sisinya. Bahkan di saat terburuknya. Mereka bertumbuh bersama, berbagi kenangan yang sama. Mereka saling menyayangi tapi sebagai sahabat, saudara mungkin tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

…

Rukia berjalan di koridor kampus dengan tangan membawa lima buah buku tebal juga berat. Mayuri-_sensei _dosen mata kuliah teknologinya menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan.

Langkah Rukia terhenti manakala matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya di ujung koridor. Laki-laki berambut jingga itu tengah berbicara dengan beberapa gadis yang mengerumuninya seperti semut. Dari dulu Ichigo memang populer di antara gadis-gadis. Hal itu wajar karena Ichigo memiliki wajah yang tampan serta tubuh jangkung yang atletis.

"Kau harus bergerak cepat kalau tidak mau si ganteng yang di sana itu diambil orang."

Entah dari mana Rangiku muncul dan berbisik di telinga Rukia. Rukia hanya melirik gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh menggiurkan itu sekilas lalu mata violetnya kembali menatap Ichigo.

Selama ini Ichigo selalu berada di sisinya. Jadi, tidak pernah terpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan suatu hari sahabatnya itu akan menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya dan meninggalkan Rukia.

Hati Rukia mencelos.

Rukia tidak mengerti dari mana rasa sakit itu datang. Yang jelas rasanya seperti ada yang meremas-remas jantungnya saat memikirkan kemungkinan akan kehilangan Ichigo suatu hari nanti.

"Raihlah sebelum kesempatanmu hilang," lagi Rangiku berbisik di telinganya. Dan setelah itu Rangiku melangkah meninggalkannya.

Rukia menatap punggung Rangiku yang terus menjauh sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku bawakan."

Rukia baru sadar saat buku-buku tebal di tangannya berpindah tangan.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku melihatmu berhenti berjalan, ku pikir kau kesulitan membawa buku-buku ini. Jadi aku berniat membantumu." Jawab Ichigo seraya melangkah mendahului Rukia. "Ini dibawa ke perpustakaan 'kan?"

Rukia mengangguk dan mereka melangkah beriringan ke perpustakaan.

"Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Rukia mengacu pada gadis-gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan Ichigo.

"Tidak masalah kami sudah selesai bicara," jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Mereka mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu dari mereka." Jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu kau akan datang?"

Ichigo tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri Rukia, aku tidak suka pesta-pesta seperti itu," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi kalau kau mau menemaniku mungkin aku akan pergi. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kalau pergi denganku terus kau tidak akan pernah dapat pacar, Ichigo."

"Selama ada kau aku tidak butuh pacar, Rukia." Kata Ichigo. Kata-kata itu begitu mudah terlontar dari mulut Ichigo semudah menarik napas.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan Ichigo ikut berhenti. "Aku tidak ingin jadi penghambatmu," ujarnya.

"Penghambat?" sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Kau tidak pernah jadi penghambat bagiku, Rukia."

"Tapi aku merasa begitu. Aku merasa begitu egois padamu bahkan sampai memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Jelas Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku pun egois, karena aku ingin selamanya berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, Rukia."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hm… Kenapa ya?"

"Apa karena aku teman kecilmu?"

"Mungkin juga."

"Jadi, kalau aku bukan teman kecilmu kau tidak akan memedulikanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin tahu."

"Kalau aku bilang aku memerhatikanmu karena aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Bagaimana kalau aku serius?"

"Tentu saja kau menyukaiku, kalau tidak kau tidak akan mau berteman denganku selama tiga belas tahun ini." Rukia mencoba mencari penjelasan logis tentang apa yang dipertanyakan Ichigo.

"Kau benar. Tapi ini bukan rasa suka seperti itu." Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam. Memberinya tatapan yang belum pernah diberikan Ichigo pada gadis itu sebelumnya.

"_Aishiteru, _Rukia." ucap Ichigo.

Mata Rukia melebar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Ini bukan tiba-tiba, Rukia. Perasaan ini sudah ada sejak dulu."

"Tapi…"

"Aku baru mengatakannya sekarang karena aku merasa inilah waktu yang paling tepat." Jelas Ichigo.

"Aku…"

"Tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku akan memberimu waktu sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

…

Mayuri-_sensei _terus menjelaskan cara kerja printer 3 Dimensi yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat prototype bangunan. Namun perhatian Rukia sama sekali tidak tertuju pada kuliah yang diberikan _sensei _nyentrik itu. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada pernyataan cinta Ichigo yang disampaikan laki-laki itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Rukia-_chan_?"

Sebuah tepukan membuat Rukia tersentak dan kembali menginjak bumi.

"Apa? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak melamun."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi tidak ada satu huruf pun di buku catatanmu?"

Skakmat. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan manuver mengelak lagi karena bukti jelas menunjukkan kalau dia memang melamun.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau lamunkan." Desak Rangiku.

"Nanti, sekarang kita masih belajar."

Rangiku tertawa. "Satu bukti lagi kalau kau memang melamun, Rukia-_chan_."

Awalnya Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang Rangiku katakan tapi ia mulai mengerti saat melihat teman-temannya mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas dan Mayuri-_sensei_ sudah tidak lagi ada di depan kelas.

"Ceritakan."

Kali ini Rukia tidak bisa mengelak. Dan mulutnya akhirnya mengalirkan cerita tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Akhirnya Ichigo menyatakannya juga." Kata Rangiku setelah Rukia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kau sudah tahu, Rangiku?"

Rangiku tersenyum. "Aku punya mata yang awas, Rukia-_chan._"

Rangiku menjawil pelan hidung Rukia. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum menjawab."

"Ekh, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa." Jawab Rukia. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau gadis itu benar-benar bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukai Ichigo, menyayanginya bahkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa perasaan itu cinta atau bukan."

"Sulit memang karena kalian terbiasa bersama sejak kecil." Gumam Rangiku. "Tanyakan hatimu, Rukia-_chan._ Karena hatimu akan menuntunmu pada kebenaran perasaanmu."

…

Rukia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku gaun terusan selutut berwarna biru yang dipakainya setelah layar ponsel itu menunjukkan bahwa pesan yang dikirimnya sudah terkirim ke nomor tujuan.

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kayu dan mengangkat matanya kembali menatap langit sore sambil menunggu Ichigo datang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian laki-laki berambut jingga itu muncul dengan napas tidak beraturan, yang kemungkinan besar karena laki-laki itu baru saja berlari.

"Kau lari ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya kau menghubungiku setelah berhari-hari menganggapku orang asing dan mengabaikanku." Jawab ichigo sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Maaf," ucap Rukia.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir." Ujar Ichigo.

"Duduklah." Rukia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Dan Ichigo langsung duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Rukia.

"Apa kau ingat sejak kapan aku suka memandangi matahari tenggelam?"

Ichigo sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia tapi akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sejak kau masuk ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki, saat itu kita masih kelas delapan bukan?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Saat itu benar-benar masa yang sulit bagiku dan kak Hisana karena kami harus beradaptasi dengan keluarga besar Kuchiki yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan. Sementara aku dan kak Hisana hanya dua gadis yatim piatu yang tidak punya pengalaman berinteraksi dengan keluarga bangsawan."

"Tapi kau berhasil melaluinya." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku gagal. Buktinya aku kembali ke Karakura, memilih tinggal sendirian di rumah yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku daripada tinggal di mansion Kuchiki."

"Itu lebih baik. Kalau kau tinggal di mansion Kuchiki yang ada di Soul Society, aku 'kan jadi sulit menemuimu." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar egois."

"Kalau menyangkut dirimu, aku bisa sangat amat egois." Ujar Ichigo.

Hening menyapa keduanya setelah itu. Iris violet dan coklat itu hanya memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap tanpa suara.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku suka memandangi matahari tenggelam?" Rukia membuka kembali percakapan.

"Karena itu membuatmu merasa tenang," jawab Ichgo.

"Kau benar, lalu apa kau tahu kenapa memandangi matahari terbenam bisa membuatku merasa tenang?" Rukia bertanya lagi.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Karena saat memandang matahari terbenam selalu mengingatkanku padamu." Ujarnya. "Dengan menatap warna jingga yang ditampilkan langit saat matahari tenggelam aku merasa selalu berada di dekatmu meski saat itu kau tidak berada di sisiku."

"Rukia…"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai bicara," potong Rukia.

Ichigo menutup kembali mulutnya, menahan sementara apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Dan kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai sekarang, kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena kau selalu menemaniku melihat matahari tenggelam setiap hari, kau selalu menungguiku padahal aku hanya akan mendiamkanmu selama satu sampai dua jam. Aku selalu merasa senang tiap kali kau duduk di sampingku tanpa mengeluh apalagi protes. Terima kasih sudah bersabar denganku selama ini, Ichigo. Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku dan menjagaku. Te…"

"Rukia, kau tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanku 'kan?" potong Ichigo, mengabaikan permintaan Rukia untuk menunggu sampai ia selesai.

"Bagaimana bisa? Meninggalkanmu sama artinya meninggalkan separuh hatiku," jawab Rukia.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukai Ulquiorra lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu perasaan sesaat, Ichigo. Aku menyukai Ulquiorra karena di mataku sifat pendiam dan muka datarnya itu terlihat keren." Jawab Rukia.

"_Aishiteru yo, _Ichigo."

"Yakin?"

"Seyakin-yakinnya."

Ichigo terkekeh pelan lalu mendekap Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya. Apa kabar? Kali ini saya kembali dengan sebuah fic _oneshoot_ IchiRuki, semoga kalian suka.  
Sahabat jadi cinta, mungkin ide fic ini sangat klise dan pasaran banget, tapi saya tetap ingin membuatnya. Kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review ya…

See ya

Ann *_*


End file.
